The present invention relates to a swinging blade covering structure.
Covering structures, so-called “sun breaking structures”, including a plurality of swinging blades are already known.
A prior structure comprises a plurality of “S” cross-section aluminium blades, arranged with an adjoining relationship with respect to one another and adapted to overlap onto one another.
The above structure comprises moreover a gutter channel, downstream of each blade, which channel conveys its water to further side channels.
Each swinging blade of the above prior structure turns, together with the others, about pivot pins arranged on a pivot pin longitudinal axis at the end portions of the structure.
This movement is transmitted to the side gutters, in turn coupled to the swinging blades by means of a series of coupling pins arranged on their axis, or by other coupling systems including corresponding support elements for engaging and support individual blades swinging by an arm element swinging system.
Another prior sun breaking arrangement is based on the pantograph system in which the swinging blades are directly coupled to one of the two parallel diagonal lever series of the pantograph arrangement.
This system, which is able of operating both horizontally and vertically, as a roof or wall arrangement, has however the drawback that it does not allow the swinging blades to swing about their longitudinal axis, without a full closure of the pantograph arrangement.
In other words, as the pantograph arrangement is in a released condition, all the swinging blades will assume a horizontal position, and only when the pantograph arrangement is in a fully “closed” condition the swinging blades will have a nearly vertical position.
This does not allow a user to properly choose the swinging blade orientation, without fully opening the roofing or shed construction.
In other words, the pantograph arrangement substantially operates as a gate covering arrangement, and not as a substantially withdrawable sun breaking system.